bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tree Bloon
Tree Bloon Not to be confused with the Tree Aerostat or the T.R.E.E.3. The Tree Bloon is a boss bloon appearing on round 20 of the upcoming Bloony Forest mission. After defeating its last form, you getAll other information is below. Phase 1 The Tree Bloon starts small, at only 100 health and the speed of a B.F.B. Fire attacks deal 5x damage, while water attacks heal it by the amount damage they're supposed to do, and this can go over the maximum of 100 health. It has 1 attack. *Seed: Launches a seed somewhere on the track in a 100px radius. The Tree Bloon self-destructs, but a second later, the seed grows into a new Tree Bloon. It has 10 health more than the Tree Bloon that self-destructed, but doesn't go over the 100 health limit. The seed can still be attacked before it grows. Basically acts like a teleport within 100px and regaining 10 health at the same time, only taking 1 second to start moving again. Phase 2 When you defeat the first phase, it starts raining. The remains of the Tree Bloon grow into TEN Tree Bloons in a Clusterush, each with 500 health and the speed of a Z.O.M.G. The growing takes 25 seconds before it starts moving, and you can hit it at this time. It starts with 100 health and max health before growing, but this quickly goes up to 500 health and max health, at a rate of 20 health per second! The growing only lasts 25 seconds, however. Also, the rain disappears after the Tree Bloons are fully grown, and the Tree Bloons have the same Seeds ability as the first phase. Phase 3 After destroying Phase 2, a cutscene shows the remains of the Tree Bloons along with a few random popped House Bloons getting pushed together by Ceramic Bloons, and it rains again. The result? A single giant Tree Bloon (actually a treehouse). There are several parts of the Tree Bloon, and before your towers can get in, the 15 Ceramic Bloons rush in, only to get popped into Pink Bloons by a few Ninja Monkeys hiding in the trees. 5 2/2 Ninja Monkeys come out and chase them in, and your towers follow. The monkeys put wheels on the buildings, then take them off when they get inside. Then the cutscene ends, and you go to a new track! Phase 3.1 Click/tap to view it. The first track is the main room. You get to place your towers again (along with 5 2/2 Ninja Monkeys) when you get there. Bloons come in through the left, the top, the right, and the center of the screen (through the open doorways and the staircase) and come out through the bottom. You end up in Apopalypse Mode-with only green colored Bloons and blimps! It starts with Green Bloons, and some start becoming Regrowth somewhere around round 5. Camo Greens and Rainbows without properties start appearing around round 15. Regrowth Rainbows and Camo Regrowth Greens first appear around round 25. Camo Rainbows start appearing around round 30, and Camo Regrowth Rainbows appear first around round 35. Z.O.M.G.s will first appear on round 80. You DO get the cash bonus from completing rounds, like in BMC. The only way to progress is to attack the floor (which has 1000 HP), which can only be targeted with the Structures target priority or when there are no Bloons in range. The floor has the same weakness to fire and strength against water as the other 2 phases of the Tree Bloon, but axes also deal 50x damage! After the floor is damaged enough, your towers advance into the next room (on the left). The 4 sides are all one part. Phase 3.2 Bloons come from only the right of the screen in this track. They exit through it, too. You get to place your towers again. The Apopalypse goes back 5 rounds, stopping at round 1. You need to destroy the floor again, but this time, it has 1200 health! They have the same weaknesses and strengths as last time. In addition, the Bloons come in 3 times as clustered. When you destroy the floor, you go through the door on the right, then go up. Phase 3.3 Bloons come from the bottom of the screen and exit there. You get to place your towers again. The Apopalypse, again, goes back 5 rounds, still stopping at round 1. You have the same goal of destroying the sides (which now have 1400 HP and the same weaknesses and strengths as the others). Bloons are as clustered as in Phase 3.2. When you win, your towers exit through the bottom, then go to the room on the right. Phase 3.4 Exactly like Phase 3.2, only flipped, and the floor has 1600 HP. Nuff said. Phase 3.5 The same as Phase 3.1, but the floor has 1800 HP, and the staircase is now from the below floor instead of the above floor. Also, the Apopalypse goes back another 5 rounds. Phase 3.6 The same as Phase 3.2, but the floor has 2000 HP. Phase 3.7 The same as Phase 3.3, except the floor has 2200 HP. Phase 3.8 The same as Phase 3.4, but the floor has 2400 HP. Also, the monkeys don't exit after beating this phase. Phase 4 Destroying Phase 3.8 shows a cutscene with the tree starting to tip over right into a cave. The cave has a lava lake in it. Your towers try to escape, but part of the roof collapses, blocking the exit. Another part of the roof collapses very close to your towers, smashing through the floor. The roof continues to collapse and smashes the floor as the cutscene ends. In this phase, a part of the roof blocking the doorway has 500 HP. You get to place your towers again. You have a minute to destroy it! Also, the piece still has the weaknesses and strengths of the floors of all of the rooms. After destroying it, another cutscene is shown where your towers escape the room and get out of the treehouse right before the exit gets blocked. The treehouse falls in the cave and lands in lava. The 240 Pink Bloons from earlier also escape and charge at your defenses, and you go back to the main track for the mission to fight the last round, which is the 240 Pink Bloons. You get to place your towers again when you fight them. If you don't break the part of the roof blocking the exit in time, your towers all fall into lava, resulting in an instant Game Over. Category:Bosses Category:Bloons Category:Multi-Part Bloons Category:Multi-Form Bloons